Uncle Roy
by YaoiLoversUnite22
Summary: Edward witnessed his entire family being slaughtered. With no choice military officials shipped him off to a man they say is his uncle. Withdrawn from all and not giving any information about his family’s murderers Edward relives the night everyday in his
1. A new home

**Uncle Roy**

**A New Home**

**Summary: **Edward witnessed his entire family being slaughtered. With no choice military officials shipped him off to a man they say is his uncle. Withdrawn from all and not giving any information about his family's murderers Edward relives the night everyday in his mind. EdRoy one-sided RizaRoy BitchyRiza

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA or any of its characters -cries-

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Shounen-ai, attempted murder, character death, very graphic scenes

**Author's Note:** I'm on a fanfic kick this week so you'll be seeing a lot of new stories ppl. Please no flames but literate criticism would be appreciated. Ed is still the full metal alchemist…he lost his arm and leg when his family was killed. And the Elric family was still together and Al had his body.

ENJOY THE STORY

**Edward's POV:**

Rain pelted at the car as we drove down the city rode. I had just been taken out of Aunt Pinako's care to be put with a man they say is my uncle…but as far as I know neither of my parents had siblings. Anyway…now I'm in Central…I already miss Risembool.

Not even two weeks it has been since my life was altered. I keep seeing it happen…like a tape that keeps repeating.

_**Flashback**_

It was 2 in the morning. I was still awake reading up on my alchemy when I heard something. Standing up I went to my bedroom door and peeked out. I saw a figure disappear just around the corner. I stepped out of my room silently and tip toed to the end of the hall. Before I even turned the corner I was grabbed from behind and knocked out.

I woke up sometime later bound and gagged against the wall of our front room. I shook myself out of any remaining unconsciousness and looked around. In the middle of the room I saw my parents and little brother Alphonse in the same state I was except they were looking at me with fear in their eyes.

Just as I was going to try moving towards them three people came from the basement. They looked at all of us and I got a good look at them. One was a woman with ruby red eyes, a pale complexion and she was in a black dress. The guy next to her was huge…his body was mostly his gut and he had drool falling out of his mouth. He looked like a slobbering moron. A man with spiky green hair walked toward me. He was in a black leather skirt and mid drift top.

I gulped as he stood next to me. The woman and slobbering ball of blubber advanced on my family. What happened next will be engraved in my mind for the rest of my life. The woman's fingers grew and they penetrated my brother's face. I screamed as best as I could with the gag in my mouth. The woman moved her hand that was still in my brother's face and his body was ripped to shreds. All I could do was watch as she kicked my brother's mutilated corpse aside and stepped in front of my mother who had tears streaming down her horror stricken face. She turned to the big guy, "Gluttony you said you were hungry…have a few bites of the woman." She grabbed my mother by her hair and threw her to the guy who was identified as Gluttony. "Aw…thank you Lust." His mouth was watering and he was grinning like a fool. My mother was thrashing in his arms and she was choking on her sobs. Gluttony opened his mouth wide his jaw looking as if it detached from his skull. My mother had somehow gotten the gag loose and looked at me, "EDWARD I LOVE YOU!" That was the last thing she was able to say before her entire upper body was devoured by Gluttony. Tears were falling from my eyes as I watched him gobble my mother's flesh and bones. I could feel bile rise up my throat as my mom's lower body fell over sputtering blood and her entrails falling out. I looked over at my last living family member. My father. We never really got along…but he was still family. He was looking at what was left of my mother and shaking uncontrollably. Gluttony and Lust turned to him and smirked, "You brought this upon yourself Hohenheim." My father's eyes met mine and I saw a single tear slide down his face before Lust's fingers pierced his temple and curled to where his eyes exploded in their sockets. She pulled her fingers from my father's skull and Gluttony licked them clean. Gluttony took four bites out of my father…taking all of his limbs. A pool of blood formed around my family's corpses. I was the last one left.

They all turned to me. Lust smiling, Gluttony licking his bloody fingers clean and the one who still hadn't been named looking down at me with a blank stare. "Well little boy…you're the only one left." Lust drawled as she walked towards me. I tried not to show I was scared but I couldn't hide my shivering. "We're going to let you die nice and slow." Lust smile turned vicious as she lifted her hand and elongated her fingers. My eyes got wide and I screamed in pure agony as her fingers ripped my left arm from my body. Blood seeped out of my amputated limb and I writhed in pain on the floor in a pool of my own blood. Gluttony advanced on me and his jaw unlocked from his skull as it had earlier. It clamped onto my right leg and he devoured it completely. I screamed and tears fell from my eyes as the pain overwhelmed me. Black was collecting around the edge of my sight and I knew unconsciousness would fall upon me soon.

They all looked down on me. Enjoying my pain. Lust and her faithful little pet Gluttony walked out of the house laughing joyously. "Envy hurry up." The green haired guy was still looking at me with his blank stare. He knelt down next to me and caressed my cheek, "I'm sorry." He placed a tender kiss on my forehead and left me there. I was so confused…but I fell unconscious before I could even contemplate what had transpired just now between Envy and me.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I woke up three days later to discover I had automail parts and that Aunt Pinako had saved me when I was an hour away from death. I didn't speak at all after I woke up. I got adjusted to my new automail. Then one day a woman came. Her name was Riza Hawkeye and she was with the military. She had worked with my father and said I would be going to live with my uncle. So I packed and we left the next day.

Now here I am…riding to this guy's house. After I pulled myself from the horrible memory I realized that we had stopped. I looked out the window to see that we were parked in front of a white townhouse with black shutters. I pulled my hood over my head and stepped out of the car. Riza came up next to me and smiled, "Ready Edward?"

She was a nice attractive woman. Honey hair, dark eyes…you couldn't really see her figure. To most men she would be attractive…I'm 12 and I know what I like…and sorry to say it but I'm gay. Winry liked me…I felt bad for saying I didn't like her back. But I had no interest. Alphonse and her would've made a cute couple. My eyes prickled at the thought of my younger brother. '_I won't cry.'___

We walked up the path and she rung the doorbell. I took a deep breath and looked up waiting for my uncle to answer. The door opened and a man stood in the doorway. Riza became stiff as a board and saluted, "Lieutenant colonel Mustang good morning." _'Lieutenant colonel?!' _That's all that ran through my head. "Riza…I'm off duty…its just Roy at the moment." He smiled charmingly at her and then looked down at me. I gulped. He had deep, black eyes and a handsome face, his hair looked silky and it was pitch black…he was wearing a button up white silk shirt with fitting black pants. From the corner of my eye I could see Riza checking him out as well.

"So this shrimp is going to be living with me now?" he smirked at me. I felt my face grow red with rage…I wanted to yell and scream at him but I couldn't. "He…doesn't talk much Roy." Roy looked at me and I saw sadness in his eyes. "Well…come on in." He opened the door and Riza stepped in and I saw she "accidentally" brushed against him. I stepped in and looked over my shoulder seeing the military men coming up the path with my luggage. I pulled my hood down and stepped inside. '_This will be interesting.'_


	2. Building Trust

**Uncle Roy**

**Building Trust**

**Summary: **Edward witnessed his entire family being slaughtered. With no choice military officials shipped him off to a man they say is his uncle. Withdrawn from all and not giving any information about his family's murderers Edward relives the night everyday in his mind. EdRoy one-sided RizaRoy BitchyRiza

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA or any of its characters -cries-

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Shounen-ai, attempted murder, character death, very graphic scenes

**Author's Note:** I know it's been a long time but I'm updating again because I've finally got my new laptop.

SO ENJOY CHAPTER 2!!

**Edward's POV:**

I walked down the hall with Roy into the living room. Riza was already helping herself to the sweets and tea on the table. I sat in the lone armchair, forcing Roy to sit next to Riza. I couldn't help notice the slight grimace on his face as he sat.

**Roy's POV:**

I sighed as I saw Riza "discreetly" move closer to me on the love seat. Looking at Edward I was actually able to pull a small smile on my face. "Edward..," he looked up at me…sadly, he remained silent. I pushed the plate of sweets toward him. He glanced down at them and then looked at me. I wanted him to trust me. Even though he didn't remember me, I remembered him. I was present when Trisha was giving birth. Even before Hoenhiem got to see him…I saw Edward and he saw me before anyone else. I'll never forget Edward's big golden eyes…how the sparkled with such innocence. Those eyes...that innocence must be locked somewhere behind those shadowed eyes.

Smiling I nodded towards the plate of sweets in silent question. He picked up one with his gloved hand and nibbled at it. Our eyes were stilled locked until Riza's stout and irritating voice made us break eye contact to look at her. "Edward…why don't you go check out your new room." She was smiling at him but I saw her looking at me from the corner of her eye. _'Oh god…please Edward stay!'_ I would have been on my knees begging if I could.

**Edward's POV:**

I could tell Riza wanted to get rid of me so she could have alone time with Roy. I could have died laughing when I saw the pleading look in Roy's eyes. I would have had mercy on him, but this was my revenge for that short comment he made earlier. _'Payback's a bitch.' _I stood up and walked out of the living room. I was out of sight but before I went upstairs I got an idea. Tiptoeing back toward the living room I transmuted the wall into a one-way mirror and watched Riza and Roy...enjoying watching Roy squirm.

**Roy's POV:**

_'Oh god…why can't Edward come back.'_ That was the only thought going through my mind as Riza scooted over as close as possible and laid her head on my shoulder. "Roy..," I gulped silently and looked down at her. Her gaze when it locked with mine was slightly glazed over and made me feel highly uncomfortable. Riza sighed, "Edward…he's used to having a father…and a mother…so…maybe…I should stay here with you…" she hastily added Edward's name but I caught what she meant…she wanted to live with me and Edward and more specifically have a relationship with me. _'Oh no way…HELL NO!!'_ I was determined not to have her stay with us…I can handle Edward myself.

"Riza…I don't think that's necessary…we'll manage…we're big boys." After I said that her eyes trailed down my body and landed on my crotch and I could have sworn I heard her mutter yes you are. I couldn't help inwardly shudder from disgust. "Roy are you sure?" She pressed her breast against my arm as she leaned closer to whisper into my ear, "We could be like surrogate parents." She must have been trying to whisper in an enticing voice but all it really did was make chills of horror trickle down my spine. She flicked out her tongue and licked the shell of my ear; I had to hold back the waves of vomit creeping up my throat. _'Oh dear sweet Jesus why don't I have my gloves on…I could incinerate myself!'_ I was crying on the inside as her hand slowly started creeping towards a very precious part of my anatomy.

**Edward's POV:**

I felt like I was going to hurl. What happened to the Riza with the kind eyes and innocent nature? _'I knew that bitch was just acting.'_ All she wants is to get into Roy's pants and make sure she stays there, _'And ruin my already shredded life in the process.'_ I reasoned that Roy's punishment has extended far beyond the point of punishment and into the pits of torture so I decided to come to the rescue. He seems like a good guy to me and I wasn't about to let Riza ruin that about him as she tries to be the dotting mistress.

I transmuted the wall back to its original form and silently made my way into the kitchen. Soundlessly closing the door I climbed onto the countertop. _'I'm probably going to regret this later…Roy will most likely be furious.'_ Sighing, I opened the cabinet filled with sparkling drinking glasses. I turned on the sink next to me and let the water flow as I turned back to the glasses. _'Well…he'll thank me for saving his ass.'_

I grabbed the glass closest to me and then swept my arm over the cabinet shelf and knocking out six glasses. The all crashed to the floor with a resounding, shattering noise. I heard footsteps rushing towards the kitchen and braced myself for the fury I'd probably have to face. As the door swung open I put on my best 'I'm sorry' puppy dog face and turned towards the two people who entered the kitchen. I even managed tears in the corner of my eyes. I saw Riza's look of aggravation at me for interrupting her grope session on Roy. I looked at Roy only to see instead of fury on his face, gratitude and mild shock. Riza advanced as far as the shattered glass would allow and looked like she was about to erupt in anger. "Were you thirsty Edward…you should have came to me I would've got you something." He flashed an award winning smile at me and all I could do is stare in wonder at him. I glanced at Riza and I saw pure jealously bubbling on her face. Was the smile he was giving me that much of a treat?

"Roy…you should be scolding him…he broke your expensive glasses." Riza was pissed that much is obvious. "He was just thirsty Riza…he didn't want to disturb our conversation…it was an accident right Edward?" Our eyes locked for a second time that evening and I just nodded as an answer. He made his way around the glass strewn floor and grabbed one of the remaining glasses in the cabinet next to me filling it with the still flowing tap and then handed it to me turning the tap off. "Riza it's getting late…you should head home…Havoc is parked outside waiting." He was getting rid of her, _'Thank God!'_ She sent a distinct glare of hatred at me and nodded to Roy who went around the glass and followed her out the kitchen door. Taking a deep breath of relief I stepped off the counter mindful of the glass shards and got on my knees. I heard the front door close with a muffled thump and Roy's footsteps returning to the kitchen. I had collected a portion of the larger shards as Roy stepped next to me. "Edward…thank you…you saved me with this…I know you did it on purpose though." He held a hand out to me and I took it lifting myself up. Looking up at his face he had his award winning smile on his face and he patted my head. '_I'm not a puppy you asshole.'_ I gritted my teeth as I berated myself about being height impaired as I stepped over to the trashcan and threw away the shards of glass I was holding.

"Can you get the broom over there?" he pointed behind me and I twisted around and stepped over the glass grabbing it and the dust pan next to it. We made quick work of the shattered glass; me holding the dustpan and him sweeping it quick and efficiently into a pile and then into the dustpan. It only took ten minutes thankfully. We both plopped down into the kitchen chairs and sighed. He glanced up and I followed his gaze to see a clock on the wall and its hand said it was 7:30 pm. "You hungry?" I blinked at the sudden question and then the silence was interrupted by my stomach giving a loud rumble as a response. He chuckled and got up making his way toward the fridge. It looked to me like he was randomly pulling things out of it but then he got out pots and pans and cutting knives and went to work on dinner. And I was mesmerized. His hands were making quick work of the ingredients before him and it felt like only a few minutes before I found a piping hot bowl of beef stew in front of me. The mere aroma of it had my mouth watering and my stomach making its hunger known even more. He placed a basket of bread in front of me and a glass of milk in front of me and a beer for himself. I wrinkled my nose at the milk and he must have seen my face because he chuckled. "I forgot…you don't like milk." He stood up and took my glass away dumping the milk down the sink and placing it into the sink before grabbing another and filling it with ice cubes and tap water. He placed it in front of me and took his seat, "Better?" he smiled a gentle smile at me and I just nodded before I tucked into my stew. It was delicious I had three servings before leaning back in my chair and letting out a contented sigh. Roy took the bowl away and started washing the dishes and I decided to finally check out my room. I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I looked into each open door finding a bathroom, a library, a bedroom which must have been Roy's because there were clothes on the bed and finally my room across from his. I stepped in slowly and looked at the room. The walls were painted in a gentle hue of orange and the carpet was a deep red. There was a cherry wood desk in the right corner of the room under one of the windows in the room. The bed was on the left side of the room against the wall and under the other window. The sheets were a dark orange while the comforter was a light version of burgundy. There was a bookcase against the wall next to the desk and another door that led to the closet and a dresser at the end of the bed. All in all the bedroom fit my approval. I grabbed my suitcases that were sitting in the vacant corner and started unpacking my small amount of clothes and my alchemy books.

By the time I looked up at the alarm clock that sat on the desk it was 10:00 at night. I plopped down on the bed and laid back about to doze off when there was a knock at my door. I got off the bed and quickly opened the door finding Roy there with a tray balanced on a book. He smiled at me and gestured toward the tray, "Mind taking this?" I picked up the tray off the book to find that the mugs on the tray were filled with hot chocolate. He stepped into the room and placed the book on the bed before taking the tray from me and putting it on the desk. He took a mug off the tray and held it out to me. I stared at it for a few moments before taking it from his hand and sitting on the bed. He smiled and sat down beside me, "I know…your family is a touchy subject right now…but I wanted to show you these." He picked up the book and I realized it was a scrapbook. He scooted closer to me and turned the book to where both of us could see it and he opened it slowly. Staring up at us was my mother and a younger looking Roy sitting on a hospital bed with a tiny blond bundle in his arms, which I quickly realized was me as a baby. I gasped slightly and looked up at him. He smiled at me and gestured toward the book again as he flipped the page. Another picture of Roy was on the next page and it was a close up of me as a baby and him looking as if we're having an intense staring match. My eyes welled up as I looked at the next page it was a picture of baby me and my mother holding me. Roy flipped the next page and there were multiple pictures on the next few pages of me growing up. Some of me alone…some with my mother and father or me and just one of them. After those came crayon and marker drawings that I realized were little picture letters from me to Roy. I didn't remember making them but here was the evidence that I did make them. The pages after that were filled with baby pictures of Alphonse as a baby and growing up and me and him together. I hadn't realized it but tears were streaming down my face. My cocoa had been finished also yet I didn't remember drinking it. Roy looked and me and then swiftly drew me into his arms letting the book fall on its binding to the floor.

I let out the first noise I had in a long time that wasn't a sigh but it wasn't much better. I was sobbing as I clutched onto Roy like a lifeline. He was making shushing noises and soothing words were flowing from his lips as he caressed my back and allowed me to soak his shirt in my salty tears. In this moment he gained my trust. Everyone had kept anything remotely relating to my family away from me, but Roy had given me the one thing I had needed to begin my healing. He gave me a glimpse into the happier days of my life with my now deceased family and I had to appreciate it. After my heart wrenching sob feast I pulled away and uttered my first words, "Thank you, Roy." His eyes became glazed over with unshed tears and he hugged me tight against his muscled chest. I returned the hug and felt my body sag from the exhaustion of letting out my bottled up emotions. I drifted off to sleep in Roy's arms, feeling safe and content for the first time since my family's massacre. I knew I was going to be safe with this man and I knew he was going to be the key to heal me.


End file.
